


A Quiet and Strange Morning

by PandorasBoxOfLies



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Fluff, Good Deceit Sanders, Logan’s a nerd, M/M, does kissing count as smut?, how do tags work, logicality - Freeform, patton is a top but it’s not explicit, virgil doesn’t hate deceit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:15:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23555170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PandorasBoxOfLies/pseuds/PandorasBoxOfLies
Summary: Thomas is used to the sides showing up to commentate and irritate throughout his day, but one day, none of the sides even make an appearance.He has to get to the bottom of this.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Deceit Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, logicality is the only romantic one, writing romance is hard for an aro
Comments: 9
Kudos: 74





	A Quiet and Strange Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my first fanfic I’ve ever posted, or even written, so I hope you enjoy!   
> I’ve always preferred human au ships since regular ones feel vaguely like twincest. I guess since they can shapeshift, they could take different physical forms?  
> Comments are wonderful and I completely accept criticism and feedback!

Thomas popped into frame with his hands up like he was ready to give someone a double high five. This was, of course, his intro.

“What is up you guys!”  
“So today has been weird, and by weird, I mean there’s nothing weird happening at all.” He said to the supposed camera, starting his speech with a quick pace, but ending slower and unsure.  
“Usually, the sides would have all yelled at me by now, but it’s been strangely quiet.” He said with a look around his sitting area.

He let out a sigh.  
“I guess I should try to summon them to see what’s up. Roman!” Thomas raised his hand towards the TV, and Roman popped up looking glamorous as usual.  
“Thomas! What a pleasant surprise!” He said with a dumb smile.  
“I...live here-anyway, what’s going on? Where is everyone?” Thomas responded.  
Roman looked confused and replied.  
“What ever do you mean?”  
“No one’s even talked to me today, and it’s kind of weird.” Thomas expresses with a slightly worried look. Roman looked like he was about to reply, when someone interrupted him, loudly muttering,  
“I could fix that.”

Thomas jumped.  
“Virgil! Jeez.”  
“What, now you don’t want me yelling at you? Not very consistent.” Virgil responded, hiding a smirk.  
“Yeahhh, you did kind of ask for him.” Roman piped up, raising his eyebrows like an artist’s reference photo.  
Thomas sighed, “I know, I know.”  
Virgil rolled his eyes slightly and explained.  
“Well, usually Logan or Patton tell us if something’s up, but they’ve been missing today.”  
Thomas’s eyes widened. “Missing? They’re gone?!” Roman interjected before Thomas started to panic.  
“No, not missing nerve-ana,” he glared at Virgil, “just not out and about. I’d assume they’re in their rooms, but it does seem strange for them not to be socializing at this hour.”  
“Especially Patton.” Virgil continued, looking at Thomas.  
“And at the same time.” Roman concluded, making eye contact with Virgil. Thomas looked concerned.  
“Well, they would appear if something was up, right?” said Thomas.  
“I don’t know, something could be wrong.” Virgil replied in a soft pitch, sounding more persuasive than dissuasive. It felt like they knew something he didn’t.  
Thomas brought in a breath. “Alright.” He raised his hand at the hallway where Logan usually stood. “Logan!” He said only a little louder than necessary.

Logan popped up looking strangely disheveled and startled. His tie was loosened, his hair was tussled, his shirt untucked, and his cheeks were slightly pink. He was a sight none of them ever expected to see, and in summary, frazzled.  
“Thomas!” He said with a startle, fixing his hair with his fingers, “What-what is it that you need?”  
Thomas stared with confusion.  
“Logan...what were you doing?” He questioned his logical side.  
“Yes Mr. Specs, who did this to you?” said Roman with a mischievous grin, never missing a chance to poke fun at the nerd.  
“Uuhmm, that’s not of any importance.” Logan replied uncomfortably, adjusting his glasses.  
“Oh come on bud, we’re just asking cause we care about you.” Virgil said with a tone like artificial sugar. Thomas was certain something was going on.  
Logan was likely about to come up with a hollow excuse, when another showed up for him.

“Logan! There you are silly!” Patton said in a ridiculously high voice. He wasn’t ruffled like Logan, but his cardigan was looser than normal, and his glasses were a little crooked, as if he’d rushed to appear there.  
“Patton, where were you this morning?“ Thomas asked, trying his very best to stay on the original topic. “You’re usually here at breakfast, and Logan’s always with me when I read the news.”  
Patton’s eyes scanned the room as he thought. Logan looked three seconds from sinking away to his room and staying there for a month.

“Weeeeeeeeellll,” Patton stalled for much too long, “Logan and I were...playing Pattoncake?” He answered slowly, his pitch rising as he kept talking.  
He made eye contact with Logan, and Logan slowly began to nod. Virgil and Roman made skeptical eye contact. Thomas was so confused.  
“Really?” Virgil asked, looking at Patton, who nodded rapidly.  
“Mmmhm!”  
“Really.” Roman said dryly towards Logan, who stared at Patton and slowly responded.  
“Yyyyyees?”  
“Really~.” came a sarcastic voice between Patton and Roman, “Well, I believe him.”

Thomas and Roman jumped slightly and Virgil lightly glared as Deceit folded his arms. He continued.  
“Of course these two bluebirds who have been running off together for weeks and constantly flirting at each other were alone in Patton’s room all morning simply playing patty cake.” Deceit’s hand came up to his face quite homosexually.  
“It’s um, it’s Patton-cake.” Patton mumbled while looking at the ground. Deceit stared tiredly at him.  
“Guys! What is going on?” Thomas insisted, gesturing with his hands wildly with his hands. Patton looked around at the others, then began explaining.

“Look, kiddo. Your dad’s been feeling a little lonely since you moved out,”  
“You...live with me.” Thomas interrupted.  
“And I’ve been thinking, maybe it’s time we got another father in the fam!” Patton continued, smiling like a baby seal.  
Thomas blinked at Patton.  
“...what.”  
Patton stuttered a bit and backtracked.  
“L-look, I know it’s a bit confusing, since your pop’s been outta the game for so long, but-“  
“You’re dating Logan?!” Thomas almost yelled. This was not what he needed today. Logan was practically bluescreening.

“Uh-d-don’t worry buddy! I’ll still have plenty of time for us to hang out!” Patton tried his best. Roman and Deceit gave each other amused looks, and Virgil tried to hold in a smile.  
Thomas had a feeling like finishing a connect the dots puzzle.  
“Logan, are you...were you making out with Patton before I summoned you?!” Thomas looked at Logan with utter bewilderment. Logan looked around the room like a cat in a bathtub.  
“I-um-I uh, well...perhaps...” Logan admitted, feeling his cheeks grow pink again. A feeling he was not accustomed to.

Thomas looked around the room at everyone’s satisfied expressions, and came to the realization that every other side knew about this before he did, and they’d framed this scenario so that that Patton and Logan would admit to it. Deceit looked at the others before announcing, “Well, I suppose my work is finished.” And lowering supposedly to his room.  
Virgil rolled his eyes and turned to Logan, who was fixing his tie.  
“Well, I know you’ll treat him well, so have fun ya dork.” Virgil smirked and lowered as well.  
Roman crosses his arms triumphantly.  
“Well, I’m not usually one for schemes, but that one went delightfully well!” He smiled around at the room.  
“I suppose now we know why you wanted to role-play Sherlock with him~.” he flouted at Logan before posing and dipping out, leaving a nervous Morality, a flustered Logic, and a fairly perplexed Thomas.  
“Are...you alright kiddo?” Patton asked, fidgeting with his hands. Thomas looked down, then back up.  
“Yeah. I guess I didn’t realize my gayness could reach you guys so heavily!” Thomas grinned awkwardly and Patton laughed like a blooming apple tree. Logan stared at him with a small smile.  
“Well, I’m glad we got that over with.” Logan said, straightening his back, “We’ll return to our regularly scheduled appearances by tomorrow.”  
“See ya kiddo!” Patton waved.  
“I’m not...never mind. Bye guys.” Thomas replied as they dipped away.

——————————————————————————

The two lovebirds reappeared in Patton’s room as he instantly grabbed Logan’s tie and pulled him into a kiss. Logan’s eyebrows raised and his hands rested on Patton’s cheeks. He pulled back and looked at Patton’s face, his nerves quickly dissipating.  
“Well, I guess we’re officially dating!” Patton chimed, making it impossible for Logan not to smile.  
“I suppose.” He replied, his thumb circling his boyfriend’s cheek. He was truly glad his lover was so wonderful. Every time he was near Patton, his feelings weren’t confusing or scary, they just made sense.  
Patton’s eyes began to glimmer, and his smile turned mischievous.  
“Anyways, back to what we were doing?” Patton grinned, and he practically tackled Logan onto his couch, kissing him aggressively. Logan’s hands rustled through Pat’s hair as he was overwhelmed with a recent and new emotion.  
They had fun.

——————————————————————————

Virgil was laying on Roman’s fainting sofa while the prince drew in his sketchbook.  
“I’m glad those two were actually lovers, and we didn’t misjudge.” Roman said absently, fairly lost in his art.  
“Well, we did send Dee to ask them first, and lying is kinda his whole thing.”  
Virgil responded, adjusting himself slightly.  
“Well, how does it feel to have a new stepdad?” Roman teased playfully. Virgil exhaled sharply with a closed smile and rolled his eyes.  
“I guess I’ll let it happen.” He smiled and Roman sat up sharply.  
“Done!” The prince announced, turning around his notebook and presenting it like a medal. Virgil’s eyebrows raised. He sometimes forgot how vivid Roman’s art was.  
“Hmmm, I think you got my hair wrong.” Virgil taunted. Roman looked as if Virge had killed his firstborn.  
He flipped the sketchbook over with a huff.  
“I’m sorry I’m not PERFECT.” He said dramatically with fake tears in his eyes. He knew Virgil was teasing, but he loved a good show.

——————————————————————————

“Sooooooooo? HOW WAS IT!!” Remus screamed at Deceit from upside down next to him on the couch. Deceit put down his book with a sigh and turned to the Duke.  
“It went well, I suppose. They couldn’t have kept it a secret for much longer.” He responded with resignation in his tone.  
Remus grinned his regular toothy grin as he kicked his feet in the air absentmindedly. He put a hand to his forehead.  
“Those poor bastards! Stuck in society’s tragic definition of love.” He said theatrically, earning a look from Deceit.  
“They’ll be absolutely miserable.” Deceit responded, causing Remus to break out in giggles. As irritating as he was, Deceit could appreciate that he understood when he lied.

**Author's Note:**

> I absolutely might make a whole separate Logicality smut fic off of the small section in here, but tell me what you think!


End file.
